Lançadeira
thumb|250px|O [[Comutador Estelar 2000, uma lançadeira.]] Lançadeiras eram um tipo de espaçonave usadas para transportar pessoal e carga pelo espaço, frequentemente de uma espaçonave para outra ou de uma nave para um corpo planetário. Havia muitos tipos diferentes de lançadeiras na galáxia, incluindo a [[Lançadeira T-4a classe Lambda|lançadeira T-4a classe Lambda]] Imperial[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] e o Comutador Estelar 2000 civil. Aparições *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte V'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' * *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte I'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Parte VI'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Parte I'' *''Rogue One, Parte II'' *''Rogue One, Parte III'' *''Rogue One, Parte IV'' *''Rogue One, Parte V'' *''Rogue One, Parte VI'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 4: Aphra, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 5: Aphra, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 6: Aphra, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doutora Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Parte VI'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Parte III'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' * }} Fontes * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Lançadeiras